For Now
by Chicke
Summary: Kurama/Kagome YYH IY Xover - drabble/Oneshot Kagome is 21 living on her own. Kurama is 22 living across from our favorite miko. An affair blossoms and they are happy with what they have for now.


Disclaimer: do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho nor do i make any money from writting this peice of fanfiction.

**For Now**

Summery: Kurama/Kagome YYH_IY Xover - Kagome is 21 living on her own. Kurama is 22 living across from our favorite miko. An affair blossoms and they are happy with what they have for now.

**For Now  
**

The sounds of foot steps from the hallway could clearly be heard within the apartment as a woman with Long black hair and dark blue eyes laid silently on her couch. Moments after hearing the echoed sounds the woman shot to her feet and walked to the door.

He walks down the hall silently until he comes within 3 doors of his apartment. It was like a ritual to him now. He would walk heavily by her door so she would know he was home. Once he reaches his door directly across from hers he turns to look towards the peep hole knowing that she was looking out it. He could smell her.

Kagome looks out the peep hole in her door to watch as he walks in. She has done this since the very first time she came to him. Only first time he left his keys in the door on accident.

He had moved in a few months prior, but Kagome resisted the urge to go to him. She was scared in a way because none since her return to the modern world had ever caused the feeling of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She was scared because the last time the butterflies visited her it did not end or even begin for that matter well. She knew what she was feeling, though she was not accustomed to it. She had only ever felt it once before and that was with Inuyasha. The only man she had ever given her body too. She was sexually attracted to someone for the first time in nearly 4 years.

When she seen the keys she jumped on the chance to introduce herself formally and knocked on the door with his keys in hand. He welcomed her inside for some tea and one thing lead to another and they were sleeping together. So now every time he comes home and she hears the boot step she looks out the peep hole to see if she has an invitation. She knew he would, he had said that he enjoyed her company once even if they didn't make love, but they always do. She knew what he was, she knew the moment he moved in. His youki even though shielded could not be hidden from her. That could be the reason why she feels so attached, he was as different as she. Even though she knew this about him she said nothing wanting him to tell her on his own.

He walks into his apartment leaving his door open a crack and walks into the kitchen to setup some tea. He knew she would come, she always did. Even if it took her a moment too decide to come or not. He tried to stay emotionally detached from her no matter how hard it was, because he knew that while good it will not last. So he enjoys every moment with her he could because one day she will stop coming. One day, she want something he could not offer her. Even though he knew this he could not stop the desire to be with her. On some strange level he can be himself with her, not the youkai and not the human, but at the same time he cant. It all comes down to him being unable to tell her what he was.

Seeing the door cracked Kagome rested her head against her door and smiled softly. 'Should I go?' it was a question she always asked herself when she saw the door cracked for her. She was beginning to yearn for a more serious relationship, one that will eventually lead to marriage and children. She knew that this would not be what she was looking for because he never expressed the want to go out and do something with her. 'But for now, for now I will continue.' Kagome thought as she slowly turned the door knob to walk into the hallway and quietly into his home closing the door behind her.

He heard her enter his apartment as he was walking out of the kitchen with 2 cups of tea. "Hello Kagome" he greets her with a smile.

"Hello Shuichi" Kagome responds with a smile of her own as she watches him put the cups of tea on the end tables in the living room.

Sitting down on the couch he lifts his hands to invite her closer. She was always so shy when she first enters, not sitting until he offers.

Excepting the out stretched hand she walks to the couch and sits beside him hands still attached. Turning her eyes to the television Kagome could not concentrate on it enough to actually watch the thing. As always just being near him causes her blood to race and touching him causes her skin to burn. She had never felt lust as strongly as she does with this man. He was polite, but as soon as our cloths come off he sometimes transforms into a whole new being. Sometimes he soft and gentle worshiping really, but others he could be dominating and rough. She knew that it was most likely to do with him being part youkai his aura spoke of kitsune and that was enough to tell her that he could have bazaar sexual tendencies at times, but she welcomed them all.

He could hear her heart rate accelerate and blood rushing through her veins as she sat beside him. He wondered briefly what it was about him that could set her off so easily? He knew he was good looking, but he knew it was not just that. After awhile the effects would wear down if it was only his looks she was interested in. And still after 4 months he effects her the same way he did the first time they were together. 'Too bad it wont last, but ill be happy for now.' he thought to himself as she rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb.

Feeling his caress on her hand made her want to close her eyes and enjoy the sensation of it, but she resisted. Instead choosing to put an end to the waiting game she turns to him straddling his waist and kisses him teasingly.

Hands automatically moved to her hips when she moved to straddle him, before moving to caress her back as she kisses him.

She reaches down and pulls his shirt off his body and tosses it behind her as he does the same to her. Fingers moving to trace all the plains of his finely chiseled abs as her tongue battled his she could not stop the roll of her hips even if she wanted too.

His hands gripped her thighs as she rolls her hips to make her grind him.

Breaking the kiss she throws her head back, her chest jutting out she hisses slightly as the sensations of the grinding made her throb. His hands massage their way up her toned stomach to her lace covered breast each hand pinching a nipple making a delicious tingling sensation blossom at her center.

He could not take much more of her grinding before he lost control so he grips her ass as stands still holding onto her. He runs open mouth kisses down her neck as he walks to his room.

The cold sheets of his bed shocked her heated skin causing her to arch her back to escape it and press her bosom to his chest. As his hands ran down the plains of her stomach the last thought she was able to have was 'I will be happy with this, for now.'


End file.
